Tithi
Titi is one of the new main characters of the Anime and Manga series, Beyblade: Metal Fury. He is a Legend Blader, specifically a Solar System Blader, representing the planet Venus. His ancestor first appeared in a flashback in The Legend of Nemesis' Revival, but made his official appearance in The Lion Going Into the Wilderness and ''his Beyblade is Death Quetzalcoatl 125RDF. Character Design Anime In the anime, Titi has a Mesoamerican look, which relates to his Beyblade Death Quetzalcoatl, being based on a Mesoamerican deity. Titi has purple hair with three pink pigtails. He appears to be very short and wears a beige poncho with a green line and white circles and tassels around the bottom. On his poncho, he can use adjustable strings to tighten or loose his collar to his favor. Titi also wears a pair of beige boots, and tends to wear a Mesoamerican mask with headdress. Titi has darkish brown skin and appears to wear the same headpiece as his ancestor who owned Death Quetzalcoatl originally. The head piece seems to have a little design on it thats simillar to Gingka's Pegasis design in the 4D. He has light blue eyes, and bears yellow facepaint under each of them. Ancestor Titi's Ancestor (like all other Solar System Blader Ancestors) appears very similar to the anime version of Titi, except he does not have three pink pigtails and he wears gold armor with a white cape. Manga Titi looks vastly different than his ancestor compared to the rest of the Solar System Bladers. He appears to clad in a magician-like attire with a long triangular purple hat with red highlights. He has a long green coat, with a yellow undershirt, with small objects on them. He has bulky long sleeves with a giant brown staff of some kind. Titi also has paint on both cheeks. Personality Titi is potrayed as a very shy person. He was scared when Kyoya and Yu were chasing him and had never seemed to have a friend before, but the he made friends with Yu and Kyoya. Despite his shyness, Titi is a very powerful Blader, being a Legend Blader at that he enjoys . But overall he is a very shy and powerful beyblader. He, like Yu, also likes to call Kyoya "Tate-Kyo". History Titi's Beyblade, Death Quetzalcoatl, was passed down to him from his ancestor. In the past, Titi tried to have battles with other fellow Bladers but they were scared away due to Titi's mask. Titi also ate the food from the Bladers he scared off. Anime Beyblade: Metal Fury In ''The Legend of Nemesis' Revival, Titi's Ancestor was seen in a flashback, amongst the Solar System Bladers sealing Nemesis away and running in another flashback. In The Lion Going Into the Wilderness, Titi made his debut spectating Kyoya and Yu battle, but in a way that he could not be seen. In The Monster's Identity, Titi intercepted a battle between Kyoya and Yu and became chased by them in the process. Kyoya and Yu finally caught up to Titi and was unmasked, telling them who he was and what he was doing, as well as revealing his Beyblade, Death Quetzalcoatl. In Quetzalcoatl, the Venus God, Titi faced Yu in a battle and defeated him with ease. In Nemesis' Beat, Titi battled against Kyoya, against his own will. The battle was ended by Yu Tendo who felt it was unfair. In The Child of Nemesis, Titi reappeared in a Helicopter with Yu and Kyoya. The helicopter landed on top of the Temple of the Black Sun and they entered the temple. In The Curse of Hades, Titi, Yu and Kyoya intercepted battles between Gingka and Dunamis, Yuki and Aguma and King, Masamune, Keyser and Herschel. Titi replaced Yuki in the battle against Aguma to allow him to enter the next chamber. Manga Metal Fight Beyblade 4D In The Genius Blader, King, Joins In!!, Titi defeated Da Xiang Wang in a battle and was seen amongst the finalists of the Ultimate Bladers Tournament. In Ultimate Bladers, Chapter 5, Titi was seen sitting on a ledge, watching Gingka and King's battle. Relationships Yu Tendo After their first battle with Titi defeating him, Titi and Yu seemed to have grown a friendship between themselves. Yu despite losing, appeared to have fun and did not care whether he won or not. Yu even intervened in Titi and Kyoya's battle as he did not want to see Titi struggle by himself. Overall, they both are overly enthusiastic friends and seem to have much fun when they're together. Battles Beast The Beast represents Quetzalcoatl, the ancient Mesoamerican deity. Gallery Anime TitiLooking2.PNG|Titi watching Kyoya and Yu battle TitiLooking.PNG|Titi behind rocks. TitiMonkey.PNG 130 14.jpg|Titi taunting Kyoya and Yu TitiRunning.PNG|Titi running TitiMask.PNG|Titi with his mask 130 12.jpg|Titi launching Death Quetzalcoatl Tv1318117193187.jpg|Tiit unmasked Tv1318117194677.jpg Tv1318117183688.jpg Tv1318117288985.jpg|Titi with Death Quetzalcoatl Maru1318117298961.jpg 130 15.jpg 130 16.jpg|Titi interacting with Kyoya and Yu 131 1.jpg 131 2.jpg|Titi and Yu throwing Flame Libra and Death Quetzalcoatl Tv1318117494941.jpg|Titi cheering during his battle with Yu 131 10.jpg 131 9.jpg 131 7.jpg 131 6.jpg 131 5.jpg|Titi excited 131 4.jpg 131 18.jpg 131 17.jpg 131 15.jpg 131 14.jpg 131 12.jpg 131 11.jpg Beyblade 4D Opening 2 Titi.png|Titi jumping in the Brave Heart intro Beyblade 4D Opening 2 Ending Scene.png|Titi with the rest of the Legend Bladers Dat1319326752447.jpg Dat1319326719158.jpg Dat1319326481535.jpg Dat1319326452244.jpg Dat1319326387459.jpg|Titi scared of Kyoya. 132 8.jpg 132 7.jpg 132 2.jpg|Titi changing Quetzalcoatl's modes 132 1.jpg 113354556 (293270082) .jpg 113354556 (293270081) .jpg 113354556 (293270080) .jpg Beyblade 4D Yuki and Titi.JPG Tv1322350463675.jpg Ancestor UnnamedPurpleHairedLegendBlader.png|Titi's Ancestor launching Death Quetzalcoatl MysteryBlader1.png|Titi's Ancestor in a flashback titi00.jpg vs08.jpg|Titi vs Aguma Tv1322350683551.jpg Tv1322350678610.jpg Manga Titi.png|Titi in the manga Titi2.png|Titi skipping away after defeating Da Xiang Wang in their battle Titi3.PNG|Titi posing Titi4.PNG|Titi sitting on a ledge, watching Ginga and King's battle Category:Anime Category:4D Characters Category:Beyblade: Metal Fury Category:Metal Fight Beyblade 4D Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Legend Bladers Category:Solar System Bladers Category:Metal Saga Category:human